Internet is continually growing as a means to gain access to markets. The article “The State of Retailing Online 2008” published by Forrester Research, Inc. and Shop.org on Apr. 8, 2008 announced that in United-States, E-commerce sales are projected to reach $204 billion, an increase of 17 percent over 2007. To grow their market shares, sellers have to offer the best way to invite the public to visit their website and to browse their promotional offers.
The conventional method is to use the sponsored link from well known and widely used search engines (e.g., Google™). The seller makes an agreement with a search engine company so that the search engine company displays a well located link on the screen sending them to the site of the seller. In return, the seller pays a fee to the search engine company each time the sponsored link is clicked. This agreement foresees the key-words which will display the sponsored link.
So, when a web user types words on a search engine, this search engine searches related pages in all the web pages and furthermore looks for its sponsored links which correspond to the typed key-words. Then, the search engine displays found page links and website sponsored links together. Web users often click on a sponsored link advertising campaign. For a search engine, this is great business because this type of browsing is very lucrative. It helps search engines to monetize their search box.
In the conventional method, the web user is driven to specific commercial websites by search engines without original intention and wishes. It is a passive method.